All I want For Christmas is You
by Leeanna Black
Summary: This is just a song fic based on the song All I want For Christmas by Mariah Carey...L/J


"All I Want For Christmas Is You"  
  
By: Mystic_Nagina  
  
Summary: This is a short song fic based on the Song All I Want For Christmas is You. Some L/J expected hehe, so yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters the only character I own is Shkauna (hehe I love that name, I kinda made it up () Anyways I also do not own the song.that is Mariah Carey's. A/N: Okay, I am NOT crazy.I KNOW christmas isn't for like another 9 months, but I had this strange thought to write a song-fic using the song All I Want For Christmas.and so here it is.hope ya'll like it haha.even if it is out of season. So read and review or whatever.  
  
*I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need*  
  
Lily sat up in the 6th year girls' dormitory alone, looking at the letter she had just received from her mother. It was basically the same as always "hello Lily dear, how are you? How is everything? How is school? Etc. Etc." but one line stood out. "Lily dear, what do you want for Christmas, I'm having a hard time picking out something for you. Is there anything that you need or want?"  
  
Lily thought about it "was there anything that she needed?" Well in a way yes, but it was nothing her mother could get her.Lily picked up her quill and wrote a quick note back telling her mom to pick her up anything it didn't matter to her.  
  
Now about that one thing she needed, well it wasn't a thing really, it was a person. Lily sat on her bed thinking about it.*Why does it have to be him?! Of all people why him? Everything was better when we were fighting all the time.* Lily thought about that one for a minute and changed her mind. "No, wait.everything was better when we were just friends and that's all I thought about him as a 'friend' and I know he doesn't."  
  
"Lily, you in here?" Lily's best friend Shkauna asked coming into the dormitory. "Yeah, I'm here." Lily called out from behind the curtains that were closed around her four poster bed. "Well come on its time for dinner.the Marauders are waiting for us down in the common room. They said there would be a huge surprise in the Great Hall, and they want us to be there when it happens."  
  
Lily laughed "Ok, I'm coming, I was just owling my mum."  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
Walking down the steps to the common room.  
  
"So what do you think this big surprise is?" Shkauna wondered out loud. "Knowing them, it's some sort of prank." Lily said laughing. The Marauders were waiting over by the portrait hole and Lily and Shkauna made their way over and they passed the Christmas tree that was in the center of the room. People had already started putting presents under them. Lily looked at the presents and thought to herself *This year I'd really don't care about getting presents or not all I want is for my wish to come true.more then ANYONE knows I want my dream to come true.all I want for christmas is.* Lily's thoughts were interrupted by some snapping their fingers in her face. "Earth to Lily.Earth to Lily." Lily snapped out of her daze and looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were chocolate brown, smooth and creamy looking. They belonged to James Potter. She looked away and looked at Shkauna. "What?"  
  
"Lil are you Ok?" she asked. "Yeah I'm sorry dazed out for a minute.so are we going to dinner or what?" lily asked changing the subject. "Yeah lets go.I'm starving." James' best friend Sirius Black. The other two people were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, both apart of James and Sirius' group (the Marauders). "Hey guys.guess what tomorrow is?" Lily asked excitedly. "What?" they all asked pretending not to know. "Christmas Eve!" lily giggled as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Oh how could we forget?" Shkauna asked. "I know! Why didn't anyone tell us?" Siruis added. "Oh wait.I think someone might have mention something." James said. "Once." "Twice."  
  
"Every 10 minutes today!" Lily pretended to pout, but laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
"I can't help that I love Christmas!" Lily said. "Lils what u have is more then "love" it's an obsession." Lily laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. Her thoughts were back onto what she wanted for Christmas. She must have dazed again because when she came back, James was looking at her worriedly. "All right lily.spill it.what the hell is wrong?" He whispered to her across the table. "Nothing.why?"  
  
"Cause you seem out of it, all the time, like your deep in thought.and I want to know what it's about." "Nothings wrong.and you don't need to know everything so why don't u just mind your own business." Lily snapped and got up from the table. She felt bad about what she had just said, especially because of who she had said it too, but it was her business not his. She headed up to the common room, and sank down in a chair facing the Christmas tree.  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
*I think I just about screwed any chance I ever had with him.but still want my wish to come true. Besides isn't that one of the things Christmas was about, miracles and wishes coming true? All I want is for him to be my own." Lily looked at the presents, it seemed nothing could cheer her up. "Lily?" Lily turned around and looked into the face of James, his eyes were a mixture of hurt and worry, hidden behind glasses. His usually messy hair was even messier. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be all up in your business, you've just been." Lily cut him off. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"You've been different lately and it's worrying everyone, even me *especially me* he thought to himself. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean too, I just have a lot to think about."  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
James smiled a knowing smile. "So what do you want for Christmas?" Lily's smile faded a little bit. "I don't know (*rather I can't tell you*) there isn't anything I need besides." she let her voice trail off. "Besides what?"  
  
"Oh nothing.it's nothing I don't really need it.forget it." "Ok." lily was surprised at this, normally he would pester her until she got upset. *I guess what I said earlier is still on his mind*. "What about you what do you want?" James became uncomfortable. "Uhh, nothing.really.I don't really care about the presents this year the only thing I want is uhhh.never mind." Lily looked at him oddly. "Yeah me 2." Lily and James sat there in a slightly uncomfortable silence, but luckily Shkauna and the rest of the Marauders came at that point.  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
"Hiya all." Shkauna said coming in. "Lily, are we going to hang our stockings this year" it was a half joke but Lily took it seriously. "No, I'm not, don't need too."  
  
Kauna laughed "Why?"  
  
"Cause Santa Clause is suppose to put toys in them and I don't want any toys." (*They wouldn't make me happy*) "I see.and what do you want for Christmas this year."  
  
"She doesn't want anything for Christmas this year." James said for Lily. "Neither do you!" She shot back. "I know what Lily wants for Christmas." Shkauna sang. Lily's eyes flashed with fear. *No, she can't tell him.NO she wouldn't.SHE CAN'T I'd absolutely die." "And I know what Jamesy-boy wants for Christmas" Sirius sang with Shkauna. James looked up quickly. *No he can't tell everyone.He wouldn't.HE CAN'T!" "Lily wants." But Lily had dived on her and clamped a hand over her mouth. James had dived on Siruis before he could say anything. "Kauna you promised!" Lily shouted. "Sirius I'll kill you!" James hissed.  
  
Lily jumped up and ran up to her dormitory. "So what does Lily want for Christmas?" James asked, getting up from the floor. Shkauna shook her head "uh uh.I'm not saying anything." "KAUNA!!! PLEASE.I NEED TO GET HER SOMETHING." James practically shouted. Shkauna smiled, her eyes shone. "You don't need to get her anything." "What do you mean?" "You're a smart boy, figure it out yourself." Shkauna said, her eyes dancing. "So what does James want for Christmas." She asked changing the subject. "Chocolate Frogs" he answered simply. "So you want Lily to get you chocolate frogs for Christmas?" "Oh.sure."  
  
"No you don't you want Lily to." Sirius began but stopped, after a murderous glare from James. "Buy u umm a cookie?" he added lamely. "I'm going to bed.and if anyone of you say anything, I'll kill you." James said and then disappeared into the boys' dormitory. "WHY don't they just admit they like each other?!" Kauna asked. "It's soo obvious!"  
  
"They don't want to admit it cuz they are afraid that the other one won't like them back." Remus said simply. Shkauna and Sirius smiled. "I think we need to show them that they both like each other, without them realizing it was us." Sirius said. It didn't make any sense, but everyone knew what he meant.  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
You baby  
  
Up in the girl's dormitory Lily was laying on her stomach in her bed. She looked out the window at the moon. She was talking to the moon (a/n she's not crazy haha.don't u sometimes talk to inmate object.I mean they can't talk back so why not talk to them?!) Herself and thinking about James. "More then you could ever know, you baby is all I want for christmas.make my wish come true.baby all I want for christmas is you!" (Haha shes not singing the song, she's just talking to the moon). She soon feel asleep, and didn't hear the other girls come in.  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
The next morning Lily woke up bright and early, after all she had gone to bed really early and as the old saying goes "early to bed early to rise." She quickly dressed and headed down to the common room, it was warmer down there and a fire was already alight in the fireplace. Lily looked outside at the grounds, the wind was howling and it looked cold. It probably was since it was the wintertime. *I didn't even wish for snow this year* Lily mused.Every year Lily would always wish for snow, but this year with everything else going on she forgot.  
  
Lily sat on the ground near the fire, looking into it. Getting lost into it. She didn't even realize someone else had also woken up and had come down to the common room. "What are you doing up so early Lily." A soft voice whispered from behind. Lily jumped about a foot in the year. "JAMES! You scared me!" Lily whispered loudly. "Sorry." He said. "It's Ok.I couldn't sleep any longer so I came down stairs I didn't know anyone else was up. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." James said giving her a lop-sided grin. He sat on the floor next to her. They both sank in a comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts. They didn't talk until everyone else started waking up. "Wanna go down to breakfast?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah." Lily got up and followed James out of the portrait hole. When they got there, there weren't many people because most went home for the holiday.  
  
After eating, Lily and James decided to wait for their friends but after 15 minutes, they decided to head back up. James climbed into the portrait hole first and then Lily followed. It was a little difficult since James had stopped directly in front of the hole. "James move, I can't get in."  
  
"No lily go.go back." But it was too late Lily was in. She looked at James and then at her friends who all had a huge smile on their faces. Lily was confused. "What is going." then she looked up. She was standing under a mistletoe with James Potter. She tried to step away but something held her back. "You can't move until you kissssssssss." Shkauna said, smiling. "Yeah it was my mistletoe idea, and Shkauna did the little charm." Lily and James looked murderously at their friends' oo they were going to get it bad! Their friends just smiled at them. Lily looked at James, and James looked at Lily. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss and then ran for her dormitory.  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
Lily sat on her bed a goofy kind of embarrassed smile on her face. She heard the door open. "Kauna is that you?" Lily asked. "Yeah it's me. I was coming up to make sure your all right." She said sitting on Lily's bed.  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey Kauna, member when we were little and used to write Christmas wish lists to Santa Claus?"  
  
Kauna who was also a muggle born nodded and started to laugh. "Yeah, we would ask him for the latest Barbie doll or something like that!"  
  
"I know! That seems soo long ago, doesn't." lily said, her smile fading. "Yeah it does.Life was soo much easier then, wasn't it?" Lily nodded. "Lils wanna write a list to Santa, for old times sake." Lily looked at her friend.  
  
"Kaun, its Christmas Eve! And besides I don't want anything for christmas."  
  
"Oh yes you do you want ja." Shkauna was cut off when Lily smacked her with a pillow. "Shut up."  
  
"He likes you, you know."  
  
"Shut up." "Well, I'M going to bed.wanna hear santa and his reindeer on the roof tonite."  
  
"the magic reindeer clicks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't care either way.all I want for christmas is for my wish to come true."  
  
Shkauna smiled and went over to her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
You...  
  
Lily however was having a much harder time falling asleep she kept thinking back to when her and James were standing under the mistletoe. And before holiday started when she had found out her grandmother died. She had been really close with her grandmother and it had come as a nasty shock. It was of course Voldermort who has killed her and Lily was extremely depressed and the first person she ran into was James. James had taken her in his arms and held her. *I was I was in his arms again tonight* Lily said to herself.  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Suddenly Lily sat straight up in bed, she had forgotten to put her friends gifts under the tree. She got out of bed and grabbed the Honeydukes bag from under her bed and crept out to the common room. After placing all presents under the tree, Lily looked over at one of the tables. She saw a muggle toy, a snow-globe. She picked it up and all the little shops shone brightly. Lily closed her eyes and she could almost hear the children laughing and the sleigh bells ringing. *Santa, if you can hear me, please bring me the one thing I really need.please bring my baby to me* Lily whispered, putting the snow globe back on the table. She didn't know that someone else was in the common room that night and hear her little whisper. Then she crept back to her bed not knowing that someone else was in the common room that night and hear her little whisper.  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just wanna see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want you for my own  
  
More that you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
  
Is you.  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
  
"LiLY.wake up!" Shkauna hissed throwing a pillow at her friend. "W-w-hat happening?" Lily asked, rubbing her eyes. "Lily.it's Christmas, now get up now!" Lily slipped her robe on and hopped out of bed. The first three people she noticed where Remus, Sirius and Peter all smiling goofily (a/n is that a word? Haha it is now.) at her. "Why are you all looking at me like that for? And why are you in here."  
  
None of them said anything just continued to smile at her. Lily shook her head and opened up the door. Her eyes opened wide. There standing outside her door was James Potter. He smiled at her, that killer lop-sided grin that made Lily's heart melt and her knees give way. Before anyone could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. "I didn't get you a Christmas present. Sorry." lily said. "That's OK, your all I want for Christmas" He said. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Lily smiled. "I heard what you said last night.I was in the common room, and I don't think you saw me."  
  
Lily giggled "No I didn't see you.but I'm glad you heard me."  
  
"I think Santa heard you too."  
  
"He had to have, he brought me my baby." Lily smiled Lily reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and James wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned in and kissed.  
  
"It's about Time!" Sirius said, smirking in the doorway. "I agree." Kauna said. "And me."  
  
"And me."  
  
"Oh shut it you five and leave us alone." James pushed them back into the dormitory and shut the door. "So where were we?"  
  
"Right about here." 


End file.
